


Masked Singers

by Lanceylancedidoodledance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceylancedidoodledance/pseuds/Lanceylancedidoodledance
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug AU where Adrien Agreste is a famous model and singer and Marinette is a singer/guitarist at bars and cafes. Adrien discovers her talent and invites her to perform with him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Stuck in a Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first FanFiction that I've ever written, but it is my first Miraculous one, I just kind of thought of the AU randomly, it's not super unique, but whatever. enjoy! :D
> 
> -LanceyLance

He stood at the edge of the Eiffel tower, taking in the soft breeze. He breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth.

"Hey, Kitty," Ladybug's voice rang through his head like his favorite song, so beautiful and crisp, so her.

"Hey, M'lady," He replied, turning to her with a grin. "How has your night been?"

Ladybug shrugged. "It's been pretty okay," She said, walking up next to him.

"Working on some personal projects, homework, the usual, what about you?"

"I finished all my homework pretty quickly and practiced the piano for a few hours," He said. "Hard worker I see," She nudged him. "Don't work too hard."

"I have to for my father," He said.

"I guess I have two friends with pushy fathers'," She said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

She nodded. "My other friend has been worked so hard by his father that for years he didn't even have the pleasure of having friends, I guess it really tore him apart," She said. "He's so sweet, though, nicest guy I know, he deserves time to make friends and grow up the way everyone needs to."

Chat nodded. "It really does suck to have no real free time to do things with friends."

"Guess you two can relate," She said.

"Your side of the patrol good?" Chat asked. Ladybug nodded.

"Yeah, nothing super unusual, just Paris being Paris."

"Same here," Chat said. "Fortunately, but unfortunately uneventful."

Ladybug yawned. "I think I'm going to go home," She said. "You know when to contact me."

She grabbed her yoyo and swung off.

"Bye, bye Bugaboo," He yelled into the distance.

"Bye Kitty!" Ladybug's voice was muffled from the distance.

Chat sat there for a little longer, sighing. This was hopeless, the good parts of his and Ladybug's relationship were chipping away, he blamed it on his busy life, and whatever was causing Ladybug all of the stress that was showing more than she liked.

~~_**\----------** _ ~~

"Spots off," Marinette leaped into her room, rubbing her tired face with her hands. She sat at the edge of her bed and grabbed her guitar. She ran her fingers over the pink roses that she had painted on it when she was thirteen, they weren't perfect, but they were good. She pulled her music stand towards her and flipped to one of the pages, ready to practice more.

"Marinette," Tikki said, moving in front of the pages. "You need to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just give me a second," She said, yawning again.

Tikki shook her head, but let her do what she wanted.

Marinette strummed her guitar strings. It was still in good tune from before patrol. She began to play. The song was soft and flowy, pleasing for the heart.

_"What if I told you, that you were the one,_

_What if I told you, that you were the sun,_

_I lie awake at night,_

_Hoping that tomorrow,_

_I can see your shining face~"_

She sang in almost a whisper, the words floating together like air. She stopped, staring angrily at the unfinished song. 

"I need a new song!" She said, frustrated. "This one isn't working!" 

"Well you're not going to get a new one if you stay up too much," Tikki told her in a matter-of-fact way. "Fine," Marinette said, placing her guitar back down and pushing her music stand to the wall.

Marinette got ready for bed, and as she was tucking herself into her covers, she realized something 

"Dangit! My homework!"

~~_**\----------** _ ~~

Alya seated herself next to Marinette, handing her a coffee.

"You're hilarious," Alya said, smiling at Marinette's tired face. 

"Shut up," Marinette said, huddling deeper into her sweatshirt. She had stayed up all night, paying the price for her bad habit of procrastinating and choosing the guitar over schoolwork. 

"You have another gig this Friday, right?" Alya said. Marinette nodded. 

"The regulars are getting tired of my songs, they want a new one and I can't get it right," She sighed, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Do a cover or something," Alya said, waving her hand in the air. 

"That's what the cafe owner said," Marinette said. "I guess that'll shake things up a bit."

"But they know me for my original songs," She told Alya. "I don't want to move away from that."

"Come on, Mari, they're a bunch of grumpy old people," Alya said. "They don't care."

Marinette nodded. "Good point, good point."

That day at school, Marinette hid in her sweatshirt, tapped her pen on the table, sighed an abundance, and stared at the back of Adrien's head In front of her. She wiped her bangs out of her face for the millionth time. She needed a haircut. 

"You need help," Alya said, getting ready to transition classes. 

"Fur real," Marinette said. 

They both paused. Marinette's eyes widened in shock. Alya slowly turned her head towards Marinette, a look of confusion on her face. 

"Did you just?-" She started.

"Shh..." Marinette said. 

Adrien turned to look at them, a grin on his face. 

"That pun was Hiss-tyrical," He said, smiling. 

Marinette's eyelids drooped, and her mouth set in a hard line. 

"Really," She said. 

"You made the first cat pun," Adrien said, holding his hands in the air. 

Marinette shook her head. "Yeah, okay." 

"Okay, Chat Noirs," Alya said. "It's time for our next class, don't bring us all more mew-sery than we already have."

Adrien's face lit up. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

Alya and Adrien high fived, laughing. 


	2. Offers from the Best of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hears Marinette's singing voice and knows he needs her for a duet lined up for his next album.

Adrien walked down the sidewalk in the dark. He has his hood up, and a pair of bulky black glasses on to disguise himself, since wearing sunglasses at night was a nuisance.

He walked past a small cafe, the warm light coming from inside rolled over the creases in his sweatshirt. He could hear something coming from inside. The muffled sound of a guitar and a girl's singing voice. He looked in through the window.

Inside, was a large group of older couples sitting at tables, talking amongst each other. On the stage, singing was...

_'Marinette?'_ Adrien thought. _'I didn't know she sang."_

He walked inside the cafe with his head down low. He ordered a croissant from the counter, just to give business instead of loitering inside. 

He sat down in an empty booth in the back to listen, Marniette's voice rang in his ears. She sounded beautiful. 

The croissant was not as good as the ones at the Dupaing-Chen bakery, but at least he had good entertainment to fill in the disappointing taste in his mouth. 

Once she finished her last song, Adrien walked up to the side of the stage, taking his glasses off. 

"Hey, Mari."

"Agh!" Marinette jumped, turning to Adrien's voice. 

"What're you doing here?" She asked. 

"You sounded beautiful," He said, ignoring the question.

"Thank you!" She said. "That means a lot."

Adrien's hands fidgeted in his pockets. "I know this is weird and sudden, but I have a duet I'm supposed to do in my next album and I haven't found anyone I want to sing with me yet, and I really liked your singing so I was wondering..." He said quickly, a tinge of nervousness in his words

"You want _me_ to..?" She asked, eyes wide. 

"Yeah," he said. 

"I don't know," She said the shocked expression on her face showing more and more emotion. 

"I'm sorry, uh, think about it? At least?" Adrien asked.

"I can," She said, brushing her bangs out of her face. 

"Okay, I should get going now," Adrien said, slipping his glasses back onto his face.

"Bye."

"Bye." 

Marinette rushed to grab her phone. 

**YOU:** ALYA CESAIRE!!!!!!!!

 **ALYA:** Yep hun what is it. 

**YOU:** Adrien just asked me to do a duet with him for his new album!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **ALYA:** omg omg omg omg omg omg omg wtf!!!!

 **ALYA:** What did you SAY!!!!!

 **YOU:** He asked me to think about it and I said I WOULD!!!!

 **ALYA:** YOU IDIOT OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YESSSS

 **ALYA:** And ok wait for a second when was this?

 **YOU:** Just now. 

**ALYA:** Why was he at the cafe?

 **YOU:** Idk but still Alya!!!!!

 **ALYA:** Just say yes!!

 **YOU:** But!!!!

 **ALYA:** No, this a freaking great opportunity that doesn't come to just anyone. Adrien is your friend! He's a model and a famous singer! He knows talent when he sees it. All I see here is that you're comfortable (enough) with him, and he thinks your good! 

**ALYA:** Gurl go for it or I swear to God. 

**YOU:** Okay fine, when it comes back up I will find out how it works first and then I'll choose. 

**ALYA:** I'd argue because it might be a no but that's reasonable. 

**YOU:** Thank you, alright, gn. 

**ALYA:** gn girl

Marinette leaned back on one of the tables backstage. She pressed her phone to her chest. 

"Oh my gosh," She sighed, taking in a deep breath. 

~~_**\----------** _ ~~

"I think that sounds wonderful," Sabine said from across the coffee table. 

"That could be really fun! You're already friends with him anyway," Tom agreed. 

"You think so?" Marinette asked. 

"Yes sweetie, ask him how it works, and see if it's a good fit for you," Sabine said. 

"We support you no matter what," Tom said. 

Marinette smiled. "Thank you!" She said, running up to her room. 

She couldn't wait to talk to Adrien about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SUCK at updating fanfics. D:


End file.
